The conventional wrenches such as open-end wrenches are used to tighten or loosen the objects with a hexagonal head. However, different sizes of the hexagonal heads require the wrenches with different opening sizes, this is inconvenient for the users.
Some users use a monkey wrench to tighten or loosen the objects with the hexagonal head, however, the monkey wrench is heavy and can be only operated in one direction.
Ratchet wrenches are developed for easily tighten or loosen the objects by repeatedly swing the ratchet wrench to achieve the same purposes. The conventional ratchet wrench has a ratchet wheel located in the function end of the wrench and a pawl is pivotably connected to the head of the wrench. The pawl controls the direction that the wrench outputs torque.
Nevertheless, a socket is needed to be connected with the wrench and then the socket is mounted to the hexagonal head of the object. However, different sizes of the hexagonal heads need different sizes of the sockets. In other words, the users still have to prepare multiple sockets and use the correct one to tighten or loosen the objects.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench wherein the size for the objects can be adjusted without replacing any part.